Meeting 'The Man'
by blaszczu2500
Summary: Characters from South Park take the places of Rick's crew and one of them gets Lucilled.


**I don't own The Walking Dead and South Park. The characters are 20 year old in this story except for Ike who is 14.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

Kyle, Ike, Wendy, Bebe, Craig, Clyde and Token were walking through the forest in order to find their missing friends. Stan, Kenny, Butters and Red had all gone on a run for supplies one day ago and they didn't came back. The group grew worried about their whereabouts, and Kyle finally formed a group in order to find them all.

Suddenly, they heard whistling. They looked around to see a figures of humans among the trees. All of them immadiately knew with what people they were dealing with.

''Oh shit...RUN!'' Kyle shouted as the group began to run through the woods as fast they could but not long after that they found themselves surrounded by a large group of people know as The Saviors.

They stared at them in shock. They never thought that they will meet a group with some people as their soldiers. Several Saviors were sitting on their bikes, the rest of them was standing by the truck and the cars.

''Good.'' A voice said to them. All of them turned to the voice to see a Savior named Simon, ''Welcome to where you going.''

They stared at him. Craig, Bebe and Token had their weapons in ready.

''We'll take your weapons.'' Simon said as he aimed his pistol at the survivors, ''Now.''

Some of the Saviors walked up to the group and took their weapons from them.

''We can talk about it...'' Kyle said in fear. He couldn't believe what was just happening. He never thought that his group will be in situation like this.

''We're done with talking. Time to listen.'' Simon said back, ''All of your get on your knees.''

Everyone got on their kness because they knew that they were in the situation without a way out. If there was a way out, they'd try to fight back, but they knew that there was nothing they could do.

''Dwight!'' Simon shouted.

''Yes?'' Dwight asked.

''Chop, chop.'' Simon replied.

Dwight nodded his head before walking up to the van. He opened the doors of it to see four survivors in it, ''Come on! Got people to meet!''

The group was dragged out of the van. Stan, Kenny, Butters and Red were captured by them. Kenny was injured because he had a towel on his shoulders which was stained with blood. Stan looked up at Wendy as he was pushed out of the van.

''Stan?'' Wendy said as she looked at her boyfriend, with teary eyes.

''Wendy?'' Stan whispered to himself as he tried to reach his girlfriend.

''Alright! We got a full boat! Let's meet the man!'' Simon shouted as he knocked in the doors of an RV before walking away from it, joining the rest of the Saviors in the crowd.

The door opened and a man walked out of the RV. He was wearing a leather jacket and had a baseball bat on his shoulder.

''Are we pissing our pants yet?'' The Man asked as he walked towards the group, ''Boy I have a feeling we're getting close. Yup. It's gonna be pee pee pants city real soon.'' He stopped, ''Which one of you pricks is the leader?''

''This one.'' Simon said as he pointed at Kyle, ''He's the guy.''

''Hi. You're Kyle, right?'' The Man asked as he moved closer to Kyle, ''I'm Negan and I do not appreciate for killing my men. Also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you kill more my people. Not cool, not fucking cool. You got no fucking idea how not cool that is. But I imagine you'll be up shortly. Yeah. You are gonna so regret crossing me in a few minutes.''

He smiled. ''Fuck yes you will.'' He continued his speech, ''You see Kyle. Whatever you do, no matter fucking what you do not mess with the new world order. The new order is and it's very simple so if you're fucking stupid which you may very well be...you can understand that. Ready? Here it goes, pay attention.''

He pointed his bat at Kyle, ''Give your shit or I will kill you.''

He grinned again, ''Today was career day.'' He started to walk by the other group members, ''We invested a lot, so you would you know who I fucking am and what I can fucking do. You work for me now, you have shit, you gave it to me that's your job. I know it's a mighty fucking big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you mose certainly motherfucking will.''

He paused for a moment before continuing, ''You ruled the most, you built something, you thought you were safe. I get it but the word is out, you are not safe, not even fucking close. In fact you're fucked even more. If you don't fucking give we what I want and what I want is half your shit. If that's too much, just make or steal more, it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be.''

He continued to walk around and speak more, only this time a bit louder, ''So if someone comes to your door, you fucking let us in! We own that fucking door! You try to stop us we'll fucking knock that fucker down.''

Kyle stayed silent.

''Understand?'' Negan asked as he leaned down to Kyle, pretending that he didn't hear his answer, ''What now answer?'' He asked as he moved away from Kyle, ''Well you didn't really think that you will get through this without being punished, now did you? I don't wanna kill you people. I just want to make that clear from get-go. I want you to work for me and you can't do that when you're fucking dead.''

He stopped again, ''So now, I am gonna beat the whole fuck fucking fuckedy fuck outta one of you.'' He showed off his bat, ''This is Lucille. She's got a barbed wire wrapped around the end of her. She is fucking awesome.''

Stan looked at the bat with fear, Wendy and Clyde started to cry and Butters tried to hold back his tears. Negan walked over to Craig who looked straight at his eyes, without fear.

''Interesting.'' Negan said as he walked over to Red, ''Hey girl, lighten up. Least cry a little.'' He chuckled as he made his way to Wendy, ''Jesus. What happened darlin'? Perharps I should end your misery right now.''

''No! No!'' Stan shouted as he jumped out of the crowd before Dwight and two other Saviors took down.

''Stop it!'' Wendy shouted.

Negan stared at him, ''Get him back in line.''

Dwight did as he was told to. He took Stan back to the line and glanced at Kenny who stared at him emotionlessly.

''Don't...just don't.'' Stan said to Negan who grinned in response.

''Alright. Don't any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one is free it's an emotional moment, I get it.'' Negan said as he pointed at Stan.

Stan stared at him in fear, Wendy was still crying but now she also was shaking in fear, Butter and Red finally broke down and started to cry as well and Kyle was also shaking in horror.

''Sucks, don't it?'' Negan asked, ''Moment you realize you don't know shit.''

Kyle stayed silent once again.

Negan looked at Ike and pointed Lucille at him, ''Is this your brother?'' He grinned, ''This is definitely your brother!''

''Just stop this!'' Kyle shouted.

''Hey! Don't make me kill that little future serial killer, don't make it easy on me! I gotta pick somebody! Everybody is at the table waiting for me to order.'' Negan said as he walked by the other members of Kyle's group, ''I simply cannot fucking decide!'' He walked towards the RV before turning back to Kyle's group, ''I've got an idea.''

He pointed Lucille at Kyle.

''Eeny.''

Then at Wendy.

''Meeny.''

At Craig.

''Miny.''

At Red.

''Moe.''

At Butters.

''Catch.''

At Kenny.

''At tiger, by his toe.''

At Token.

''If he hollers.''

At Clyde.

''Let him go.''

He paused for a moment before pointing at Bebe.

''My mother.''

Then at Ike.

''Told me to pick.''

Then once again at Butters.

''The very best one.''

And at Red.

''And you, are.''

He pointed at Wendy, then at Kenny, then at Token, then at Craig, then at Ike and finally at Kyle.

Then he walked over to someone on his left and pointed Lucille at the person.

''It.''

Everyone looked to where Negan was pointing Lucille.

It was Craig. He was chosen to be Negan's victim. Everyone stared at Craig, knowing that there was nothing they could do. Everyone except Kyle.

''Don't do this! You can't!'' Kyle shouted.

'"You have fifty men fucking surrounding you! Fifty! Shut up or all of you die!'' Negan shouted back.

Then he grinned and calmly said, ''Anybody moves, anybody say something cut the boy eye out and feed it to his brother and then we'll start. You can breathe.''

Craig stared at Negan with no fear.

''You can blink...you can cry. Hell. You're all gonna be doing that'' Negan said as he smashed Craig's head with Lucille.

The survivors started shouting.

''Look at that! Taking it like a champ!'' Negan shouted.

Craig looked straight in Negan's eyes and flipped him off before Negan smashed his head again.

SMASH!

Craig collasped on the ground and didn't get up as the other watched in horror.

SMASH!

Bebe broke down, crying.

SMASH!

Stan watched in horror.

SMASH!

Kenny was in rage and a few tears streamed down his cheek.

SMASH!

Clyde was crying even harder while shaking his head.

SMASH

Token broke down as he watched how his friend was being killed.

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

It was over. Craig was lying on the ground in the pool of blood. His face wasn't recongnizable anymore. The others were sobbing in horror as Negan laughed.

''Oh my godness! Look at this!'' He swung Lucille, causing blood to splatter on Kyle's face, ''Have you seen what he did? He flipped me off!" He let out a laugh, as he held Lucille which was stained in Craig's blood before him, showing it to the survivors "Hey guys! Look at my dirty girl! And I think you all of you should thank him. He just took one or six or seven for the team!''

Suddenly, Kenny leaped up and punched Negan. Unfortunely he was taken down and restrained by two Saviors before he could do more.

''Kenny! No!'' Kyle shouted.

''No. NO!'' Negan shouted as he pointed Lucille and Kyle before lowering it, ''No. No. No. That? Oh my. That is a no-no! The whole fucking thing! Not one think of that shit flies here.''

Dwight aimed his crossbow at Kenny, ''You want me do to it? Right here, right now.''

''No. You don't fucking kill them.'' Negan said back, ''I'd like to take a fucking try outta you.''

Dwight put his crossbow down and put Kenny back in line.

''Well anyway. That's now how it works. I already told you people, first one is free. That what I'd say I said I will shut that shit down! No exceptions. I don't know what kind of lying asshole's you've been dealing with but I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me.'' Negan said as he stood in front of Kenny, ''So! Back to it!''

He raised Lucille up as Kenny braced himself for another death. But suddenly Negan brought the bat down on... Stan's head.

''NOOOO!'' Wendy shouted as she and Kenny were horrified as Negan brought the bat down again.

Stan was now bleeding from his dented head and his eyeball was almost bulging out of it's pocket. He also was trying to say something.

''Buddy are still there? I just don't know it's seems like you're trying to speak but you took a hell of the hit. I just smashed your skull so hard, your eyeball almost popped out and it's gross as shit.'' Negan said to him.

''Wendy...'' Was all Stan could say.

Negan turned his attention back to the rest, ''I can see this is hard on you guys. I'm sorry. I truly I am. But I did say it. No exceptions!''

He swung his bat again. Stan fell on the ground.

SMASH!

Kenny broke down because he knew that Stan died because of him.

SMASH!

Wendy broke down, crying.

SMASH!

Butters covered his eyes with his hands.

SMASH!

Token put his hand on the back of the head as he sobbed.

SMASH!

Ike looked like he was ready to kill Negan but he knew he couldn't do anything.

SMASH!

''You bunch of pussies.'' Negan said

SMASH!

''I'm just getting started! Lucille is thirsty!''

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

Stan head been bashed into bloody mush. His hand twitched as he layed in a pool of blood.

''She is a vampire bat!'' Negan shouted as he walked up to Kyle, ''What? Wasn't joke that bad?''

''I will kill you.'' Kyle said.

''What did you say?'' Negan asked as he leaned down to him.

''Not today. Not tommorow but I will kill you.'' Kyle said.

''Alright, then. Listen to me Kyle. I know this was hard on you. You were probably thinking that you were going to sit around the table at sunday dinner with a happily ever after. No. World doesn't work like that Kyle, not anymore. Everything has changed Kyle. Things are different for now. You're entering into a whole new world. I'll leave you the RV so you can go back to your settlement.'' Negan said as he stood up, ''We'll visit you in one week for the supplies until then Ta-Ta.''

The Saviors got into their vehicles and drove off, leaving Kyle's group. All of them sat on the ground except for Wendy who crawled to Stan's body and hugged it. All of them were thinking about what just happened. After a few moments they loaded the bodies of Craig and Stan in the RV.

Kyle sat down in the driver seat. He turned to the group and looked around. Wendy, Butters, Clyde and Red were still crying, Kenny was whispering something to himself and was close to cry again, Bebe and Token were staring at the bodies of Craig and Stan, sadly and Ike was looking down angrily.

He thought about many things as he started the engine and drove off towards their settlement in South Park. He thought about how he will tell Craig's little sister Tricia and Craig's boyfriend Tweek about what happened to Craig, he thought about how he will tell Randy about what happened to Stan and that he lost the only family he had on this world, he thought about how everyone in settlement will react about what they will have to do for the Saviors.

Then Kyle looked at the window and imagined something. He imagined a perfect world in which they never came across a man by the name of Negan. The group was having a dinner. They were talking, laughing and enjoying their life. Stan was sitting in the head of the table, holding a boy who appeared to be his son. Craig was sitting in the middle of the table, talking with Tweek and Tricia.

Then he noticed that two zombies came out of the woods and began to eat the brain matter on the ground.

In the head he imagined the group, once again. And then he heard Negan's voice.

 _''You were probably thinking that you were going to sit around the table at sunday dinner with a happily ever after. No. World doesn't work like that Kyle, not anymore.''_

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Let me known what you think about this story in the reviews.**


End file.
